Smitten Kitten
by 7thEvan
Summary: House is sweet on Cuddy, and Cuddy is sweet on House. They fall in love and drama ensues. Updated Nov 14. COMPLETE
1. Wake up, CuddleMuffin

Chapter 1 

Greg House was woken from his slumber when he felt the person he was currently snuggling against try and slip out of his grasp. He opened one eye to see Cuddy hurredly collectiong her things from the floor of his bedroom. He then turned his eyes to the clock; it was only six.

"Leaving so soon Cuddle-Muffin?" House asked groggily.

"Firstly don't ever call me Cuddle-Muffin again or I'll give you so many clinic hours that you'll be dead and still won't be finished them, and secondly yes I am leaving," she gave an exasperated sigh. "Have you seen my bra?"

"How will I be rewarded if I tell you,"

"You'll get the gift of living another day"

"In that case I'm not telling you," House closed his eyes and rolled over dramatically. Of course he had no idea where her bra was but that didin't mean he wouldn't have a bit of fun with her.

"Fine,' Cuddy said with a self-satisfied smirk. "Have it your way". She crawled back into the bed put her hands on his stomach and, just as he was getting comfy, started tickling him. House gave a surprised grunt and attempted to escape from her but she straddled him so he couldn't escape.

"Ok...okay...stop...," House laughed out.

"What's the magic word?" House didn't bother with the magic word but quickly grabbed her wrists and rolled on top of her.

"I don't know where your damn bra is Cuddle-Muffin," he said panting.

"Well you could have said that," she replied also panting. They stayed like for what seemed to be forever untill Cuddy broke the silence. "I really should get going"

House sighed, "I know," he said rolling off of her.

Cuddy got out of the bed and continued to collect her stuff. She pulled her clothes back on but paused when it came to putting on her shirt. She hadn't even realised that she was still wearing his t-shirt. She began to take it off when she heard House's voice.

"Keep it"

"Huh?"

"I said keep it. You can bring it back next time you come over"

"House.."her voice trailed off. She had been hoping to postpone this discussion for as long as possible.

House help up his hand, "I don't want to hear it"

"Well you're going to have to, because I'm not saying this twice"

"Why do you have to say it once?"

Cuddy looked over at House, who was avoiding her gaze. He looked truly uncomfortable, fidgeting with his fingers and pretending to look for his clothes. Finally she spoke, "Last night was...fun, but-"

"It can't happen again," House finished her sentence sadly.

"Right"

"And we have to pretend like it never happened"

Cuddy nodded slightly, "Right"

"Why?"

Cuddy's head snapped up and she looked at him, "You know I can't sleep with an employee"

"It's not a real rule it's just...frowned upon"

"And the people doing the frowning would be my bosses. It's just easier this way"

House looked straight at her, "Easier for who?" With that he got up, put on his clothes and walked out of the room leaving her confused and sitting on his bed.

tbc.


	2. Oh Crap

Chapter 2

House got off his motorcycle and began walking into the hospital. He was pissed, grumpy, and unfortunately for Wilson, itching for a fight.

"Hey could you take a look at-"

"No," House growled.

"What's got your panties in a knot?"

"An annoying oncologist"

They entered the hospital and passed the busy nurses station when a young boy bumped into House and spilled apple juice down the front of his pants. That really pissed him off.

"Watch it, you stupid little midget"

"Well maybe you should watch where your going," the kid shot back.

House was about to let out a string of profanities but Wilson stopped him in the nick of time, "The kid's really sorry, aren't you?"

The boy nodded his head, but was still giving House a dirty look.

"Okay now lets go," Wilson steered his friend in the direction of the elevator, and niether man talked untill the doors were shut. As soon as they were Wilson hit the emergency stop button.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm just peachy," House mumbled.

"Like hell. You would have probably hit that kid with your cane if I hadn't stopped you, so what's the problem"

"I don't want to talk about it," House said pushing the emergency stop button again. The elevator began it's ascent, but was once again stopped when Wilson pushed pushed the stop button, "Maybe it would help to talk about it"

"Why?" House spat. "You think that if I share my feelings everything will be all sunshine and rainbows? Everyone's entitled to a little misery, now piss off," House restarted the elevator and beagn tapping his cane on the ground. Wilson leaned in to push the button again but House gave him a death glare. The elevator dinged and both doctors got out. House grumpily began the walk to his office and Wilson stopped at his and called out, "So I'll see you at lunch then?"

House turned around, flipped him the bird and continued walking.

Meanwhile, Cuddy was also quite pissed. She was pissed because she was late, and she was never late.

"Dr. Cuddy you're late," said her assistant, Travers.

"Really Travers? I hadn't notcied," she snapped at him. Travers opened his mouth to speak again but decided against it. He really didn't feel like dying today.

Cuddy walked into her office and gave an angry grunt as she sat down in her chair. She felt angry at everyone. She was angry at House, angry at Travers, but mainly she was angry at herself. How could she have been so stupid! Firstly, she should have know that House would take her rejection badly, and secondly, she wanted to sleep with him again. She put her head in her hands and mulled over her current situation. After a few minuets she realised that she had no idea what she was doing. Suddenly her door slammed open and House walked in.

"I need to bump my patient up the liver transplant list," he said bluntly.

"Why?"

"She has fatty liver hemorrhagic syndrome," said House sounding very pleased with his diagnosis.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, "Is your patient, by any chance, a chicken?"

"Nope she a human, and if she doesn't get a new liver soon hers will explode and she will die. Don't want anyone dying on you watch do you"

"Well when you put it like that.." she brought up the transplant on his computer and put his patient at the top. "Anything else?"

"Nope," he shuffled his feet uncomfortably before turning around and heading to the door.

"House, wait," he stopped but didn't turn around. "I think we should talk about last night"

"Why? You made it perfectly clear it wasn't going to happen again"

"Well even smart people make mistakes"

House looked over his shoulder to find that she was suddenly standing right behind him, "I thought it wasn't allowed"

Cuddy shrugged one shoulder, "It's only frowned upon"

"But your bosses would be doing the frowning," said House mimicking her word for word.

"Eh," said Cuddy shrugging again. "Screw 'em," she turned him around and just as he was about to kiss her she stopped him. "You may not wanna do that"

"Why?"

"Because Wilson's standing right behind you," House turned around to see his best friend gaping at the both of them"

"Oh crap"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter that I wrote right in time for the new epi. Now I'm off to do math. 


	3. Costing Him Extra

A/N: The stuff in brackets are my droolings over Chase. STUPID CAMERON!

Chapter 3

House leaned back in his chair as a wide-eyed Wilson stared at him.

"Hey, Jimmy, take a picture it lasts longer"

"I can't belive...you Cuddy...,"finally Wilson could only muster one thing. "What the fu¢k!"

"Well sometime when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"What do you mean 'love each other very much'? You love her?"

House grumbled and faced the computer but Wilson noticed his ears and neck turning red. His friends uneasiness made him grin. "Greg and Lisa sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes-," Wilson had to stop when House threw his thinking ball at him. "Shut up you stupid twit"

Wilson was still laughing and started up again, "first comes love then come marriage then comes Greg-," he stopped again when House bagn assulting him with wadded up paper balls. Wilson picked up the balls and started throwing them back at House who had also started laughing. By the time Chase (mmm...Chase) walked in ten minutes later both men were in hysterics.

"Am I interuppting?" the Aussie asked cautiously. House threw one last paper ball but this one hit Chase right in the middle of his(beautiful) head.

"You missed," Wilson said after calming himself down.

House shook his head, "No I didn't," he turned to Chase. "So, Steve Irwin, did you find any crocs in the outback?"

"I just wanted to tell you our patient is going into surgery now"

"The got the liver already," House looked at his watch. "I only put her on the list half an hour ago"

"Well it just arrived so I'm going to scrub in"

House gave him a dramatic wave, "So long, farewell, aufedersein, adieu-"House sang.

"Adieu, adieu, to you and you and you," Wilson finished. Chase just rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

After their little performance Wilson was giving House a scrutinizing look. House pulled a face

"One day your face is going to stick like that, and then you won't be all pretty for Cuddy anymore"

"I hate you"

"I know. So Cuddy put your patient at the very top of the transplant list, why would she do that? Is it because she wuves you?"

House gave him a casual shrug, "What can I say, the woman can't resist my charm"

"I'm sure," said Cuddy who was standing at the door.

"Why Cuddles we were just talking about you," Cuddy picked up a paper wad from the floor and threw it at him. Then she looked at all the others on the floor.

"I'm not even going to ask about those and get straight to my point," she reached ino her pocket and pulled out a sticker that said 'Wide Load'. "Did you stick this to Camerons butt?"

Wilson made no attempt to hide his laughter but was quickly silenced when Cuddy gave him one of her death glares.

"I didn't do it"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, "Chase made me do it. Y'know revenge for dumping him". Cuddy raised her other eyebrow, "I was mezmirised by the accent". Cuddy began tapping her foot, "Okay, okay. I put it on her chair so she would sit on it"

"Why do you torment that girl?"

"Would it help if I say that it was meant for Foreman?"

"No"

"Drat"

"I'm giving you Cameron's clinic hours for the rest of the week"

"But Cudd-"

"If you say 'Cuddles' I'll give you Foreman's too"

House closed his mouth and frowned at her, mumbling under his breath.

"What was that House?"

"Oh nothing," he said sweetly

"Good. You're expected in the clinic in one hour," she then turned on her heel and walked out of the office leaving House with a smirking Wilson.

"Well I guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship"

"Don't you have bald kids to be saving?"

Wilson didn't feel like irritating House further so he left the office leaving House alone with thoughts of Cuddy.

THAT NIGHT

House and Cuddy were in House's bed making out. As soon as Cuddy had gotten off at 6 she had driven over to House's apartment and jumped him. Now, 4 hours later, they lay with their limbs tangled, kissing furiously.

"Wilson laughed at me today," House said nipping her neck.

"Why?" Cuddy asked laughing.

"He said you wear the pants in our relationship"

"Do I?"

House looked down, "Well right now neither of us are wearing pants so I guess that makes us equal".

"And you can always laugh at him for looking for an idiot in front of my office"

House chuckled, "Well who could blame him, I was pretty surpised myself"

"Why?"

"I dunno," he said rolling off of her. "After what you said this morning I thought you were done with me," he shrugged as if it was no big deal. Of course to House, being a man,it wasn't. But to Cuddy, being a woman, it was.

"What do you mean done with 'done with you'? You're not a sock."

"You made it pretty clear that you didn't want to sleep with me again," God why did she have to ruin a perfectly good evening with fellings talk?

"No I said it shouldn't have happened," she said defensively.

"Right, you're the great martyr, always doing what's right for the hospital," Crap shouldn't have said that, raced through House's mind.

"Just because I care about the hospital-," she began but House cut her off.

"Because you use the hospital as an excuse not to have a life," he corrected.

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do. When was the last time you went on a date," she was about to open her mouth when he finished. "I don't count," he sat up in the bed with his arms crossed across his chest looking very pleased with himself.

"Well if I remember correctly you screwed up my last one," your move Dr.House, she thought.

"Two things: One, it was only two blocks away from the hospital-"

"It was cold!"

House ignored her,"- and two, it wasn't exactly a roaring success"

"Because you tried to screw it up because you were jealous"

"I was not jealous!"

"Then why is you chest turning red?"

House began scowling and pulled the covers up to his neck. "Am not," he said sticking his tongue out at her.

Cuddy smiled down at him and swung her leg across his hip so that she was stradling him. "Yeah you were,"she started kissing him.

"Well... maybe a little," he mumbled against her lips. After a few minutes of kissing Cuddy sat up abruptly, "Do you know who Wilson was leaving the hopital with?" She slid off him and propped herself up on her shoulder, and House did the same so they were facing each other.

"I was going to ask you the same thing"

"You mean you haven't asked him?"

"I tried to but he was to busy sucking her face by the time I got to the parking lot"

"Ew"

"Word on the street is she's a hooker"

"Double ew"

House sighed heavily, "Wilson's so lucky, getting free sevice like that"

Cuddy pushed him and he landed with and "Oof" on his back.

"Aww don't be jealous Cuddles, you know you're the only hooker I'll pay for"

Cuddy pretended to be touched, "You're so sweet, such a catch"

"And don't forget handsome," House said running his hands through his hair. Cuddy laughed and House felt his heart speed up. He loved making her laugh, not that he would ever tell her that. Cuddy layed down and snuggled her head into the crook of House's neck.

" 'Night House"

"Goodnight Cuddles. Hey Lise?"

"Yeah"

"Is this going to cost me extra," his smirk was quickly wiped off his face when the grabbed one of his nipples and twisted. Hard.

A/N: I'm still mad at Cameron from yesterday! She broke poor little Chase's heart! Stupid Cameron! 


	4. Got it Hard

An very intriguing smell roused House out of bed at an hour that he would not usually be awake. He looked to the the other side of the bed and found Cuddy not there. He began to worry that she had left but calmed down when he saw her clothes still scatted about on the floor. He rolled out of bed, pulled on some pants and padded into the kitchen. 

He found Cuddy flipping pancakes at the stove. He snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"You know," Cuddy began. "For a guy with a cane you sure are quiet"

"Well my middle name is 007. Whatcha makin?"

Cuddy chuckled, "I'm sure. Im making pancakes,"she said pointing to one pan, "and eggs," she said pointing at the other.

"Any chance of a certain cripple getting some bacon too?"

"Maybe, if your nice to me," she said into his ear.

House started kissing he neck, "How nice do I have to be?"

Cuddy smiled, "Well first you have to stop that because I might burn the food, and second you have to walk over to the fridge and get the bacon"

House sighed and grudgingly released her from his grip. Upon opening his fridge he discovered that she had done groceries.

"When did you do groceries?"

"Well when I got up this morning I realised that your fridge was a baron wasteland so I went to the grocery store"

"Well someones efficient," he said handing her the bacon.

"I had to be, I think the only one who eats properly in this house is the rat"

"Firstly, his name is Steve McQueen, and secondly I make my living off of take-out. Thats lazy mans grocery shopping."

Cuddy laughed and brought their food to the table, "Well enjoy a free meal for once"

"Any chance of me enjoying the cook afterwards"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Just eat, House, and then we'll talk."

* * *

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

House sat back in his office chair a very pleased man. He had, indeed, gotten to "enjoy" Cuddy after breakfast. As a matter of fact he'd "enjoyed" her a few times. It had resulted in them both being late and a very perturbed Cuddy but it was so worth it. He was currently in his office avoinding the clinic, and playing Sudoku.

"What are you smiling about?" Cameron said.

"Oh, nothing. Is that a case?"he said pointing to a file in her hand.

"Hmmm, abdominal pain,, vomiting, diarrhea, and weight loss...classic Inflammatory bowel disease"

"They prescibed prednisone 4 months ago and it isn't doing anything"

"Colonoscopy?"

"Completely clean"

"No lesions?"

"None"

"Okay Dr. Cameron you win, we have a patient."

"I'll have a nurse admit her," she paused and fussed with her finger nails.

"Something on your mind Cameron?"

"Well, er," she seemed to be choosing her words carefully. "Are you seeing Dr. Cuddy?"

House gave her a dark stare, "Who told you that?"

"Well I was talking to Wilson and-"

"Wilson told you?"

"Well he let it slip"

"I'll kill him," House got up and went to leave but Cameron spoke again.

"Am I in trouble?"

House rolled his eyes at her, "Grow a spine Cameron" he turned on his heel and left

* * *

**WILSON'S OFFICE**

Wilson was doing some paper work when House barged through the door of his office.

"You told Cameron," he said coldly.

"Told her what?" Wilson said paling.

"Don't play dumb, you told her about me and Cuddy"

"Well I didn't really tell her it just kind of-"

"Slipped out, "House spat anglrily.

"Why are you so mad anyway?"

House sighed and slumped into one of Wilson's chairs. "I dunno, I figured If people found out Cuddy would want to end it"

"It's insulting that you think she's that shallow"

House got up and looked at Wilson, "Don't think your off the hook," he walked out the door.

When House left Wilson chuckled to himself, "Man has he got it hard"

* * *

**THE HALLWAY  
**

On his way to Cuddy's office House was intercepted by the ducklings.

"Beckys vomiting blood," Chase told him

"Who the hell is Becky?"

"Our patient," Foreman said annoyed

"Oh, well did you do an endoscopy?"

"There were almost four tablespoons of blood in her stomach"

"Okay well up her dosage, moniter her and tell me if she gets worse"

"Why are we at Cuddy's office,"

"That is for me to know and for you not to know, now shoo," the three doctors collectively rolled their eyes and dispersed leaving House alone at Cuddy's office door.


	5. Caught In The Act

House walked into Cuddy's office and found her working on her computer. 

"Are you really doing work," he enquired.

She grinned, "Nope," she turned her moniter around to reveal a Sudoku on the screen.

"I bet you play beginner,"House accused

"I do not," she defended herself, adding more quietly, "I play Intermediate"

House chuckled, sat down at the chair adjacent to her desk with his chin balanced on her cane and stared at her.

"What," she asked with a raised eyebrow. House didn't respond and kept looking at her so she wadded up a piece of paper and threww it at him.

"I didn't realise I was sitting across from Wilson"

"Hey, I play with the big boys"

"Yeah, well you play dirty"

"Only when it's called for," Cuddy said in her suggestive voice.

House raised his head off of his cane, "Was that an invitation to have sex in you office? If it was I am totally game" a/n:so are half the readers;)

Cuddy laughed, "No it was not"

"Kill joy"

"That's my name, don't wear it out"

"Well I was hoping to wear out-"

"HOUSE!!!"

"I didn't say anything," House whined.

"You almost did"

"Whatever. So...," he was trying to find the best way to put 'Cameron Knows' but he couldn't. "Cameron knows"

Cuddy looked away from her computer, "Knows what?"

"That you're doing the McNasty with McBastard"

"Huh?"

"Don't you watch T.V! She knows we're sleeping together"

Cuddy chewed her lip as she was thinking the situation over, "Well what's the worst that could happen?"

House got up and felt her forehead, "Are you sick? Is this the same Lisa Cuddy that tripled my clinic hours for implying we had sex in front of the board"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Must you be constantly childish?"

"Hey no need to get testy Cuddles. So I'm trying to come up with a new pet name for you"

"What's wrong with Cuddles?"

"It's just so common, everybody is using it"

"So what are you suggesting to call me?"

"In dunno...," House said tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"How about, oh I don't know, Lisa"

"Use your name? God, you are so boring!"

"Maybe I should come up with a pet name for you?"

"Dr. McDreamy works for me"

"You dreamy? Ha!"

"Well you seemed to think I was pretty dreamy last night. People in China apre probably wondering who the hell Greg is," he smiled at succeeding in making Cuddy blush.

"Point for the man with the cane," he declared triumphantly. Cuddy was scowling at him from behind her desk. House got up, leaned over the desk, and kissed her lightly.

"What was that for?" she aksed

"No need to be a bad sport," he said kissing her again

Cuddy was in no mood for talking, "Come around the desk"

House obliged and Cuddy got up out of her chair so House could sit and she could straddle him. Their lips barely parted during the whole moving sequence.

"House," Cuddy mumbled

"Hmmm"

"I lo-"

"DR. CUDDY!!!" The loud angry voice scared them so badly that Cuddy fell right on to House's bum leg causing him to swear loudly. House looked in the direction of the door to see the red faced, short statured Dr.Webber standing at it. As the new Chairman of the board Webber felt that it was his duty to personally check the behavior of all of his doctors. No one really took him seriously seeing that he was only five feet tall.

"Dr. Cuddy this is quite unprofessional! First thing tomorrow there will be an emergency board meeting to deal with your behavior. And as for you," he pointed to House. "You had better pack you office, because come tomorrow you may be out of a job," with that Webber spun on his heel and walked away.

"Well isn't he just a pleasent little fellow," House said, pulling her back onto his lap.

"Sometimes I wish I could just kick him to see how far he goes," she paused for a second. "I'm sorry that I probably just got you fired," she said quietly.

"Look on the bright side"

"What's that?"

"We'll probably be unemployed together"

Cuddy laughed at the thought of them making out in the unemployment office, but House interrupted her thoughts.

"Please don't tell me that you just had a fantasy of us getting down in an Unemployment office"

"Fine, I won't tell you"

"You know", he said mocking Webber. "That is quite unprofeesional!"

Cuddy laughed out loud again, "That sounded more like Mini-Me than Webber"

"Is there a difference?"

"I love you House," Cuddy said still laughing.

House looked bewildered for a second, but sooned regained composure. "Yeah I know, now get off me!"

A/N: REVIEW!!


	6. No Fornicating

"Lise, stop pacing," House knew that she was awake and worrying even before he opened his eyes. She had been pretty calm last night but the true seriousness of their situation was now beginning to sink in. 

"I can't help it, I pace when I'm nervous"

"But your pacing is making me nervous, and one of us as to keep a cool head," he sat up and patted the bed beside him. "Come back to bed"  
Cuddy sighed and went to sit on the edge of the bed. She was able to relax a little when House started rubbing the small of her back.

"Realx a little," he said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's ten-to-five. How can you be so calm when your job is on the line"

"It's hard to be wound up at five a.m."

Cuddy crossed her arms, "You're not worried at all?"

House rolled onto his side and mumbled, "Nope. I'm going back to sleep feel free to join me"

Cuddy slid back under the covers and rested her head on House's shoulder.

"Hey Cuddles?"

"Hmm?"

"Try not to get to wound up okay? We don't need you having a nervous breakdown"

She threw a leg around his waist and wiggled closer to him, "I'll try"

House chuckled lightly, "Thats all we can ask for"

* * *

THE HOSPITAL

This time House was the one doing the pacing, limping back and forth in Wilson's office.

"You know," Wilson said without looking away from his computer. "You'll wear a hole through my office floor and then what will I do?"

"Push nurses through it when you're done with them," House deadpanned.

"Nice House"

"What's taking so long?"

"Well it is a diciplinary hearing. Plus they're probably talking about all the crap you've done over the years and making it look like she let you get away with it because you were sleeping together," he paused for a breath. "And you've done a lot of crap"

"But she didn't let me get away with it!"

"Yeah. but Webber's a mean little munchkin, now sit down before your leg gives out and I have to scrape you off the floor"

House sat down and gave a heavy sigh. He twirled his cane and tried to distract himself from the drama unfolding just under his feet. Wilson didn't like seeing House so worried so he gave him a distraction.

"So what happened with you patient?"

"She had Inflammatory Bowel Disease"

"I thought you said she didn't"

"She didn't have the usual signs. No lesions, and the prednisone doses weren't working"

"So how did she have IBD?"

"The IBD was caused by an overactive immune system attacking her digestive tract. It thought that there was a parasite or a worm but there was none"

"You're very proud of that diagnosis aren't you"

"Very," House grinned at Wilson. Little did he know that his better half was far from in a smiling mood.

* * *

THE BOARD ROOM 

"Dr. Cuddy inter-office relationships are highly unprofessional and could severely ruin this hospitals reputation. I could only imagine if you distracted Dr.House while he was in the middle of the case the damge it would cause," said the itty bitty Board chairman.

Cuddy was absolutely fuming at Webber's unrelenting sexism. He was absolutely convinced that if anything were to happen between her and House it would be her fault.

"Dr. Webber," interjected Dr. Butler. Butler was a tall, medium build Eurasian with deep blue eyes and jet black hair. Most times, during particularly boring meetings, all the female doctors, Cuddy included, would end up staring at him. "I'm assuming, aside from that one event, Drs. Cuddy & House see each other outside the office", Butler said. "Our only buisness is what they are doing inside the hospital, and what they do here is save lives. I don't think we need to dicipline them for that do we?"

Cuddy thanked Butler by giving him a warm smile, to which he winked in response. Webber on the other hand was fuming, "I WILL NOT HAVE MY OFFICE PERSONELL FORNICATING!!!"

The board room went silent, and the doctors exchanged worried slash amused looks. A cardiologist to the left of Cuddy then spoke up, "So should we adjourn?"

"I decide when we adjourn," Webber added venoumously. "Dr. Cuddy could you leave the room so we can make our decision?"

Cuddy got up quickly, glad to have an excuse to leave that board room. She was just rounding the corner when she ran face first into House, knocking him over.

"HOUSE!," she yelled

"I'm okay, thanks for asking. Help me up," he stuck out his hand and she grabbed it pulling him to his feet.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Cuddy inquired

"To be supportive, ya know a manly shoulder for you to lean on, but now I'm afraid you'll knock me down again. So how'd it go?"

"Not good, Webber totally lost it"

"I think he should have to undergo an evaluation or something. If he gets anymore uptight he'll completely unravel"

"And your Mr. Mentally Stable USA I presume"

"Absolutely. You will not find a more well rounded human being than moi"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Right. I wonder what they're saying about me?"

"Why do you care?"

"I do have a reputation to keep you know"

House shrugged, "I'l tell you in a sec. I'm next right?"

Cuddy shook her head, "Technically only I did something wrong by 'fornicating' with an employee. There's nothing wrong with sexually harrassing your boss"

"I think I heard Cameron say that once. Are you comparing me to Cameron, because even I'm not that pathetic"

"No I'm-" Cuddy was interrupted mid-snark when Dr. Butler stuck his head out of the board room door. "You can come in now," he then disappeared back into the room.

"The midget will see you now," House said in a freakishly high-pitched voice.

Cuddy punched him in the arm and walked confidently into the room.

"There's no need to sit down," Webber said grumpily. "This won't take long," he cleared his throat and began reading his statement. "Normally this would not be something I take lightly but with some...persuasion," he looked icily at Butler. "I have decided to give you a lighter punishment. You will get one weeks suspension starting now. Fell free to leave. All of you! GO!" The board members quickly shuffled out of the room, and Cuddy pulled Butler aside to thank him. "Thanks Dom, I'm sure without you I would have been fired"

He smiled a toothy grin at her, "No problem, anything to help a pretty lady," he gave her one last wink and walked away. Cuddy spun around on her heel and was surprised to see House standing behind her.

"You're blushing," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I am not," she lied.

"That guy made you blush," House started scowling.

"Oh my god, you're jealous of Dom!"

"No I am not jealous of 'Dom'," he said venemously.

"House you have no need to be jealous of him," House raised an eyebrow.

Cuddy sighed, "I'm not going to be able to convince you am I?"

"Nope"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Fine. Can I convince you to be at my house in...30 minutes?"

House grinned at her, "Of course"

"Okay, see you then," she kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled away she saw that he was still scowiling.

"God, House, stop being jealous!"

"I'm not!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes one last time and began walking down the hall.

"Damn woman," House mumbled and hobbled down the hall after her.

SPOILER: Dr. Butler will be a key character in the chapters to come. Remember him.


	7. Van Damme

A/N: This chapter takes place after Cuddy's suspension.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Open wide," House said for the third time to an 11-year-old boy sitting in the clinic. He looked over at the mom for assistance. "He's deaf," she said without looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Well she could have told me that to begin with," House signed to the boy who smiled. House then signed, "Open wide"

House stuck the tongue depressor in the boys mouth, and saw two swollen tonsils.

"You have tonsilitis," House signed

"What's that?"

"Your tonsils are big, that's why your throat hurts. We have to take them out," House noticed the boy's alarmed look. "You won't feel it"

House then checked the boys ears then turned to the mother, "I think your son is a prime candidate for a cochlear implant"

"And that is?"

"Well basically electrical pulses stimulate the auditory nerves so that Jimmy-"

"Andy"

"-so that Andy over here will be able to hear"

The mothere raised her eyebrows, "You can make him hear?" she said slightly choked up.

House nodded, "Yup"

Andy tapped his shoulder and signed, "What's up?"

"How would you like to hear?" House signed back. Just as the boy gave an ear to ear grin Wilson stepped into the clinic.

"You have a patient?"

"I do occasionally see patients and Tommy-"

"Andy!"

"-Andy is one of them. He's going to get a cochlear implant"

"Your helping a patient? Are you sick?"

"Hey Andy do you want to see the universal sign for 'Go Away'?" Andy nodded, and House gave Wilson the finger. Andy's mother was horrified, but Andy laughed out loud. Then Andy spoke, "You're funny"

"Thanks," House signed. Then he turned to the boys mother, "I'll send in a nurse to tell you about the reat of the procedure, " he and Wilson then left the exam room.

"You can sign?"

"Well my dad made me learn sign language to communicate with my deaf brother, and I became clsoer to him than ever"

Wilson raised an eyebrow, "Is any of that true?"

"Well mostly. My dad died when I was very young"

"But I met your dad!"

House raised an eyebrow, "You met a man," he then walked in the direction of Cuddy's office leaving Wilson in the middle of the clinic.

"One day I'll stop talking to you!," Wilson called after him.

* * *

**Cuddy's Office**

"Hey Cuddles wanna hear about the great thing I did today?"

"Can it wait?"

House pretended to be hurt, "But I actually did something good!"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "Okay, this I have to hear"

"Because of me, a deaf child is going to hear. Aren't I awsome?"

"I didn't know you had a case"

"I didn't I was in the clinic"

"Well now I am genuinely surprised"

"Ha. Ha," House deadpanned. "So I don't get a reward?" he said suggestively.

"Remember what happened last time?"

"We'll tie him up and put him in a closet. I'm sure he would fit," just then Houses pager went off. "Sorry gotta fly," he got up and headed to the door.

"What happened?"

"Some sort of inter-office drama. See ya"

* * *

**Diagnostics Office**

When House entered the breakroom he saw the ducklings sitting grumpily at the table. Cameron was pouting while Chase and Foreman held icepack to their faces.

"You guys get into a rumble or something?"

"They accidently got beat up"

House laughed, "How do you accidentaly get beat up?"

"This guy thought I was the guy his girlfriend was sleeping with," Chase mumbled.

"And I like an idiot tried to help," Forman said.

"Well that will teach you," he pointed to Chase,"to stop being so damn pretty, and you," he pointed to Foreman,"to never help your fellow man. You paged me for that?"

"I thought you should know"

"Well I didn't. I suppose you guys can go home now, don't want you scaring any patients," House walked over to his office while his minions gathered their things.

He tapped his fingers on his desk. 'I bored,' he thought. He contemplated bothering Wilson but he didn't feel like getting up again. So he turned to his computer and indulged himself in his latest hobby: digging up dirt on his competition Dr. Butler. Part of him knew he had nothing to worry about but the other part was insanely jealous that that stupid Russian could make Cuddy blush like that. He hadn't actually found out anything about Butler yet but it was only a matter of time. Just as he logged on to Google his phone rang.

"You've been Googling Butler," said a rather annoyed Cuddy.

"No-"

"Don't bother lying I'm looking at you computer history right now"

"You're spying on me?"

"Firstly, I'm administration so I can do whatever I want and secondly, I do this every couple of months to make sure you don't do anything stupid on the hospital's server."

"I'm shocked that you don't trust me"

"I think you don't trust me," Cuddy said seriously

"Oh I trust you. It's the Muscles from Brussels I don't trust"

"He's from the Ukraine," Cuddy immediatly regretted saying that.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't"

"Yeah, that's why you go weak in the knees everytime he's around"

"I do not! House you have no reason to be jealous!"

"What about the fact that you call him by his first name and me, your boyfriend, by my last name"

"Do you want me to call you Greg?"

"I don't really care," he said bluntly.

Cuddy sighed into the reciever, "I'm not even going to bother arguing with you. Come to my office and we'll leave together okay?"

"Fine," he hung up. House gathered his stuff and headed down to Cuddy's office. As he walked out of the elevator he saw Cuddy waiting for him with none other that Dr. Butler.

"Hey there," he growled behind her. She spun around and House saw that she was blushing. That pissed him off.

"Ready to go?" he asked with clenched teeth.

"Um, yeah," Cuddy quickly began walking toward the elevator. House gave a dirty look to Butler and started after her when a voice said into his ear, "You don't have a chance with her," House spun around to see Butler grinning at him.

"What did you say Van Damme?"

"You don't have a chance with her and you know it. You've seen how she blushes when she's with me. I make her happier than you ever could. She's better off with me," Butler was now grinnig evilly at House. That was when House lost it.


	8. Mamma Said Knock You Out

Chapter 8 

This time it was House sitting in his bosses office with ice on. He had one pack on his eye and one on his knuckles. Although Cuddy was pissed at him he was pretty pleased with himself for dislocating Butler's jaw and breaking his nose. He was not to pleased that Butler had managed to get a hit in and giving him a pretty nasty shiner. He removed the ice pack from his hand to reach his vicodin bottle. He dry swallowed two before adressing Cuddy, "Are you ever going to talk to me?"

"Put the damn ice back on your hand," Cuddy snapped. House did as he was told. After a few minutes of awkward silence Wilson walked into the office, "You hit Van Damme?!" Cuddy gave him a withering look.

"I mean Dr. Butler"

"He had it coming," House mumbled

"Oh do tell," Wilson said sitting down on a chair.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Oh come on tell me"

"No!" House snapped.

"Okay fine. So maybe you want to tell me," Wilson turned to Cuddy.

"I don't want to talk about it either," Cuddy said softly.

"Okay I'm out of here, I sense a couples thing," Wilson got up and left House and Cuddy alone. Cuddy walke over to her couch and sat down beside House, "You know this is exactly what we don't need"

"I don't care"

"For the second time in two weeks you could risk being fired! How could you not care?"

"I care more about you than my job"

Cuddy's face softened, "What did he say to you," she asked gently.

"He said that he makes you happier than I ever could," he said it so quietly that Cuddy barely heard him.

"Well you know that's complete crap don't you?" Cuddy was surprised at her own bluntness. House just looked at her.

"Greg, I love you what more do you want?"

House smiled, "I suppose that's good enough"

"Good. But could you please stop punching out me employees?"

"I'm not making any promises"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Fine. How're your wounds?"

"Both eye and wrist are throbbing"

"Well lets go home and see what we can do about your ailments," she said with a suggestive tone.

"Eye Eye boss," House said saluting. Cuddy lughed and grabbed House so they walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY 

By the time House got the hospital the next day the whole place was buzzing with gossip about his scuffle with Dr. Butler. He chuckled as he heard one young intern tell another that House had killed Butler. He decided to interrupt their conversation.

"No ladies, it's just what I should have done," he then turned and left the interns blushing in the hall. He moved on to the elevator where the other occupants looked at him, looking for wounds. House was enjoying being a local celebrity. He stepped into his office where his young charges made it very obvious that they had just been talking about him.

"Go ahead, I know that you're dying to ask questions"

The two men looked away nervously but Cameron spoke up, "You hit another Doctor?"

"I hit Chase once didn't I?"

"Why did you hit Dr. Butler?"

House shrugged, "he bugs me," and with that he stepped into his office leving behind him three very confused doctors.

After only being seated for about a total of three seconds Wilson barged into the room, "Okay you're telling me what happened!"

"No I'm not"

"Come on!"

"Okay Jimmy keep your tie on. So I leant him money to give to Benny the Zit's crew but he never payed me back so I popped him"

"Come on tell me the truth!"

"How do you know that wasn't the truth?"

"Was it?" Wilson said raising an eyebrow.

"No"

"You're not going to tell me why you hit him are you?"

"No"

"I thought we were friends?"

"You thought wrong"

"Not even a hint"

"God, you truly are a gossip whore aren't you Wilson?"

"Yup. So you gonna tell me?"

"NO!"

"Fine then I suppose I'll go to the clinic. Word of advice, Butler's on the warpath"

"What about Webber"

"For some reason Dopey likes you, plus he hates Butler so it's win/win for you"

"Okay you can go now," Wilson waved to his friend and walked out of the office. House turned to his computer and decided to check his e-mail since Cameron would probably be avoiding him today. The message to catch House's eye was on with the subject LOOK OUT!!! House clicked it to reveal the message:  
You make me look like fool in front of Dr. Cuddy. You better watch your back House because I'm coming to get you!

House rolled his eyes. Although the name of the sender was not shown it was obviously Van Damme trying to scare him.

"I will not be intimidated," he said out loud.

"Who are you talking to?" at the sound of the voice House jumped two feet into the air and his his knee on the desk.

"Oh fu?ing hell!"

"Nice language there Greg," House turned to see a brown haired woman standing in front of his and he smiled and stepped around the desk to give her a hug.

"Hi, Charlie"

"Hey baby brother long time no see"

"I'm not younger than you"

"Ya you are"

"By half an hour!"

"It makes all the difference. So," she jumped into his recliner. "You talk to yourself often?"

"Your presense made me have a fit on insanity. What are you doing here?"

Charlie looked at the floor and played with her hair nervously. House immediatly knoew something was wrong because in all the years he had known Charlie she had never been nervous about anything.

"Spit it out Chuck"

"It's Dad," she said quietly.

"What about him"

"He-he's at Princeton General. He had a stroke"

* * *

A/N:CLIFFY!!!!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter. I was kind of sick of Huddy crises for the moment so it's just a House crises. Imagine if House really had a twin? 


	9. Daddy Dearest

Chapter 9 

House, Wilson, and Charlie were driving over to Princeton General during House and Wilson lunch break.

"So you have a twin?" Wilson asked House.

"Yup"

"And you never told me?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

House looked at Wilson, "I was afraid you'd try and marry her."

Charlie giggled and both men jumped, "What, did you forget I was here?"

"No," House began. "I just forgot that was your real face"

"The last time I heard that was sixth grade"

House ignored his sister, "Hey Wilson when I was in seventh grade Charlie was in sixth"

"You got skipped?"

"No she got held back"

"He's lying!" Charlie defended herself. "He was a year ahead because he's a freaking genius!"

"A little bitter are we Chuck?"

Charlie folded her arms across her chest, "Maybe a little"

After that nobody talked until they had pulled up in front of the hospital. The three of them got out and House and Charlie walked faster leaving Wilson behind.

"So what was he doing so far from Ohio?"

"They were at a Devil's game when he passed out"

"Stroked out"

"What?"

"He didn't pass out, he stroked out"

"Our father just had a stroke, I don't think this is the correct time to be focusing on terminology!"

House just shrugged and went to the vending machine while Charlie asked the nurse where his dad's room was. Suddenly House's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"House," he answered.

"You okay?" came Cuddy's concerned voice.

House sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Who told you?"

"I asked first"

"I'm fine," he snapped. "Now who told you"

"Wilson. I wanted to know where you guys were and he let it slip"

"Okay bye," as much as House loved Cuddy he really didn't feel like playing twenty questions with her right now. He hung up and switched off the phone before she had a chance to call him back.

"Greg," he whirled around to Charlie signaling him.

"What?"

"Dad's room is upstairs"

House was suddenly filled with anxiety, "I, uh- I don't think I really want to see him," he mumbled.

"Come on. He just had a STROKE for God's sake! I think you can put your problems with him aside for half an hour!" CHarlie stormed away and began swearing at him in French.

"Hey I can understand you ya know!" he called after her. Charlie just walked into the elvator and flipped him the bird. House turned around and began heading back to the door.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked.

"I'm going to wait in the car"

Wilson grabbed House's arm to stop him from leaving, "Look I know that you don't like the guy but-"

"But what!" House spun around suddenly enraged. "But he's my dad and that deep down a really love him? Because I don't! The deeper down I go the more I seem to hate the guy," a few people were starting to stare but neither House nor Wilson cared.

"You can't want him to die"

"I don't not want him to die," Wilson raised an eyebrow. "Okay so I guess I don't want him to die. But it doesn't really matter to me one way or the other"

"Well if it doesn't matter go up there and see him"

House sighed knowing he was beat, "Fine but I'm only doing this for my mother's sake"

* * *

MEANWHILE AT PPTH... 

Cuddy sat at her desk massaging her temples. She was having one hell of a day. First she had to deal with House and his problems and now Butler was acting like a big baby. He kept trying to ask her out and she kept saying no. In turn the more she rejected the more pissed he got and Cuddy was afraid he would stage a coup.

Little did she know that the wheels of Butler's revenge were already in motion...

* * *

THE HOUSE'S 

House was standing outside his dad's room trying to will himself to go in. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't manage to step forward into the old man's room. Just as he had finally mustered up the courage to step in his mother stepper out.

"Gregory!" she said, surprised

"Hi, mom"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Charlie told me about Dad so...here I am"

His mother gave him a hug and said, "I'm glad you're here"

"Why?"

"Well because of the stroke he doesn't remember anyone. He seems to remember all the things he's done in his life he just doen't seem to remember any people. Except you."

"Why would he remember me?" House grumbled bitterly.

"Gregory Cameron House!" House jumped at the sternness in her voice. "You know damn well that your father loves both you and Charlie, so I don't even want to hear it!"

"Okay, okay keep your dentures on-" he was cut off by a hard smack to the head.

"And no sass back mister. Now get in there," she turned and walked down the hall and as soon as her back was to him House gave her a Nazi salute.

"I saw that Gregory," she said with her back still facing him. House sighed and stepped in the door of the hospital room. He first saw Charlie, sitting in one of the chairs busying herself with a PSP. Then he looked to his left and saw his Dad lying on the bed looking, surprisingly, normal. To House it looked like he was at home in his bed, but of course he wasn't.

"Ah Gregory, I was just telling this young lady about you," he said gesturing to Charlie.

House rubbed his forehead and sat in the chair adjacent to his father's bed, "Dad that young lady is your daughter Charlie"

"Charlie? Isn't that a boys name?"

House looked over at Charlie who had tears forming in her eyes. "No Dad," he explained. "Charlie is just what we call her instead of Charlotte"

"Charlotte is a pretty name. If she was my daughter I would never call her Charlie"

House let out a frustrated sigh, "She is your daughter Dad, and you always call her Charlotte"

"My daughter?"

"Yes," House was relieved that he was finally getting it.

"And she's.." John screwed up his face in thought. "She's your twin!" he yelled out.

House chuckled a little, and noticed that Charlie's tears were now falling freely, "That's right Dad and you always usd to tell us that Mom-"

"-swore for the entire half hour between your births," John finished.

House rolled his cane in his hands before getting up,"Okay well it's been a nice chat but I have to get back to work"

"But you just got here," John's face looked dissapointed.

"Well you know I got Wilson downstairs waiting for me"

"Oh, Okay," House had his hand on the door when his father spoke again.

"Um, Gregory, you know that I, um," House gathered that his father was trying to say 'I Love You'.

"I know Dad," then he turned the knob and stepped out of the door.

* * *

CUDDY'S OFFICE 

Cuddy just couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe she had fallen so hard for him and this was the thanks she'd gotten. She had to bite her lip to stop from crying. 'I won't cry because of Greg House' she told herself. Since she'd gotten the message she'd been in shock:

_I just can't be with you. I'm sorry. GH._

She couldn't believe that that jerk had had the gall to break up with her via text massage. Only fu?ing teenagers use text messaging to break up! Cuddy got up and began shoving her belongings into her breifcase and purse. She was just going to have to give House a piece of her mind.

* * *

HOUSE AND WILSON 

House stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby to find Wilson reading a fashion magazine when he poked him with his cane. Wilson looked up, embarrassed, and opened his mouth to explain when House cut him off.

"I don't even want to know"

Wilson shrugged and followed House in the direction of the car. They were almost there when House felt his phone vibrate. He flipped it open and saw looked at the screen:

You can't be with me?! Well that's fine because I'm done with you. Permanently! LC.

House felt like he was numb. He stopped dean in the parking lot and felt his throat start to tighten up.

"House what's the matter?" Wilson looked concerned.

"Uh, nothing," he said clearing his throat. "Just take me home"

"But your bike-"

"Just take me home," House's voice was barely above a whisper.

Wilson just nodded and got into the car. House didn't speak for the entire trip to his House, and when they got there he just walked out of the door and kind of stumbled into his apartment. Wilson was worried but he decided that he would check up on House later. Meanwhile, House was inside drowning his aching heart with Vicodin and whiskey.

* * *

CUDDY 

Cuddy sashayed up to the nurses station where Dr. Butler was filling out some clinic charts. She tapped on his shoulder and he whirled around nervously.

"Oh hello Dr. Cuddy," he said in his Borat-esque voice.

"Dr. Butler I just decided to personally respond to one of you emails"

Butler looked scared for a moment, "Okay," he said cautiously

Cuddy smiled at him, ignoring her breaking heart, "I would love to go to dinner with you"


	10. Never Letting Go

A/N: In this chapter the villain will be dealt a sympathy card, before his evil plan come crashing down! This is sooo All My Children!

* * *

Chapter 10 (**The Next Day)**

House had just poured himself the end of his whisky when the phone rang. As ususal he let it ring without bothering to answer. When he heard Wilson's voice on the machine he hobbled over to the phone and picked up.

"I'm fine now stop calling me," he was about to hang up when he heard Wilson shout out his name.

"What do you want?"

"Just to tell you that Cuddy just left the hospital with Van Damme"

House gripped his cane so hard that his knuckels turned white, and bit down on his lip.

"House you still there?"

"Yeah"

"Don't you care that your girlfriend just left the hospital with another guy?"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"You guys broke up?!"

"Look I'll talk to you later okay," he pressed 'Off' and threw his phone into the wall. He sat down with his head in his hands wondering what he had done to piss Cuddy off so badly. Maybe she was mad that he'd hung up on her in the hospital. He knew it would annoy her but didn't think it was grounds to break up. While House was mulling over their shattered relationship Cuddy was just stepping out for a date...

* * *

Drs. Butler and Cuddy were dining at an italian restaurant for their date. Butler was talking to Cuddy about something but she just couldn't get her mind off of House. 'He broke up with you goddamn it!' she scolded herself for wasting time thinking about House. She also made a mental note to triple his clinic hours for the week. 

"Dr. Cuddy you okay," Butler's accented voice shook Cuddy out of her daydreams.

"Um, I'm fine, I've just had a bad day"

Butler nodded knowingly, "Dr. House has caused many problem for me too"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, "How did you know my problem was House related?"

Butler paled slightly but Cuddy didn't notice, "I just figured since you agreed to come out with me you are mad at House. You know make him jealous," Butler scratched his head revealing a large scar on his hand.

"What happened?" Cuddy inquired.

"Oh nothing. I had rash and doctors in Ukraine burn off"

When Cuddy similar marks on his neck and considered his homeland she put two and two together, "Did you have radiation sickness?"

Butler grinned sadly, "I was lucky. My mother and brother died and my father has cancer now"

Cuddy was about to say something comforting when he cell phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D but it said restricted.

"I should probably take this," she got up and hurried to the are where the phone booths are.

"Dr. Cuddy speaking"

"Lisa? It's House"

Cuddy should have hung up there and then but she just couldn't stop the word vomit, "You have some nerve calling me after that stunt you pulled"

"What stunt?" House sounded genuinely confused.

"Don't you pull that crap with me Gregory House!"

"I'm not pulling any crap! I really don't have any clue what you're talking about!"

"Well then let me remind you!," she said venemously. "You sent me a text message saying that you didn't want to be with me. Remember now?"

"Lisa I never sent you a text. I only send Wilson texts to annoy him"

"I will prove you sent it to me. I'll send it to you"

"Fine"

Cuddy hung up the phone and forwarded the painful message back to it's messenger, or so she thought. Five minutes later her phone rang again.

"I never sent you this. It didn't even come from my phone"

"What are you talking about?"

"The phone number that this was originally from isn't mine. But the number is from a hospital phone"

"Okay then Mr. Holmes, who are you suggesting it's from?"

"I dunno but not me. So-," House cut himself off sounding nervous. "So is that why you dumped me," he said softly. Cuddy nodded but then realised that he couldn't see her.

"Yes"

Cuddy heard him chuckle softly, "If it make you feel better I would have dumped me too"

"It doesn't make me feel better. Greg I'm-"

"-on a date with Butler? I know, Wilson blabbed"

"I'm going to leave," Cuddy suddenly had a revelation. "Greg what if Butler sent me those texts to split us up"

"It's possible"

"It's more than possible. He was hovering outside my office all afternoon, and he seemed to know I was upset with you"

"Well he did get what he wanted"

"What's that?"

"You," House replied bitterly.

"He didn't get me"

"Whatever. You're with him. Nail the bastard"

Cuddy laughed, "I will. And Greg?"

"Yeah"

"I love you,"

House was about to give his usual reply of 'I know' when he realised how close he came to losing her today, "Um, I love you too," and with that he hung up. Cuddy stood there smiling at how she could almost feel House blushing through the phone. _Okay back to business_ she thought. She turned on her heel and jumped seeing Butler behind her.

"You were gone long time. I was worried," he said flashing her all 82 of his teeth.

"It's okay. My cell died in the middle of my call"

"You can use mine," Butler offered galliently.

Cuddy took the phone, "Thanks"

She began searching throught the text messages until she found one that was actually in English. Sure enough it was the one that "House" had sent her.

"Would you care to explain why you tried to split up Dr. House and myself?" she said turning angriliy on him.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Butler said paling completely this time.

"Then explain this," she held the phone up to his face and Butler admitted defeat.

"Okay I sent you that but-"

"But what? You wanted me to yourself?"

"Well yeah," he opened his mouth again to explain but Cuddy didn't want to hear it.

"I don't want to hear it," she said. "Just take me home"

Butler sighed, "Fine"

* * *

Cuddy stepped through her door and jumped when she saw House sitting on her couch.

Without turning away from the TV House said, "You should really move that key"

"You should try not breaking and entering"

House completely ignored her comment and said, "Come here"

Cuddy smiled and flopped down onto the couch with her head in his lap.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," House mumbled back. "You know you're in a pretty good position to-"

"HOUSE!"

"Just putting an idea out there," he defended

"Well you ruined the mood"

"Does that mean you're not taking your clothes off"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, "Are you insane? I'll torture you for a while," she got up and straddled him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said kissing her. The truth was he wouldn't. One day of not having her had almost been too much for House to handle. Now that he knew she was his he was gonna hang onto her and never let go.


	11. Family Reunion

Chapter 11 

It was about 2 am when Cuddy heard a loud thumping on her door. She groaned, covered her head with her pillow, and started tapping House with her foot.

"Greg wake up" she said shaking him

"I dun want any shoe polish," House murmered sleepily. Cuddy rolled her eyes and shook him harder. When he remained unconsious she flicked his ear which made him sit up straight.

"UGHH...," he turned to her angrily. "What do you want"

"Go see who's at the door," she was already cuddling back into her pillow.

"No," he said frankly and put his head back down on his pillow.

"Please Greg," she said in her most seductive voice.

"Nope," he was sticking to his guns. Cuddy put her hands under his shirt and began rubbing his chest gradually working her way lower. She got realy close to him and started nipping at his neck, whispering "Please" into his ear.

House tried to remain firm. A certain part of him was having no trouble, but his will was wavering, "God Damnit! Fine, fine okay," he jumped up and limped out of the room.

"I love you," she called out to him.

"I hate you," House said back. Cuddy just smiled and put her head back into her pillow, snuggling up to the warm space previously occupied by House.

* * *

DOWNSTAIRS 

When House opened the door he was startled by a two tall wavy haired men.

"Hey sis!" They yelled simultaneously. When they saw House standing there they seemed taken aback.

"You're not Lisa," said the shorter blond one.

"Great observation there Einstein," House snapped.

"Where's my sister?" the tall dark haired one seemed suspicious. His question was answered when Cuddy came bounding down the stairs to see who it was.

"Tommy? Kevin?"

"The one and only," said Blondie.

"Oh. My. GOD!" she yelled as ran into the arms of her brother. House stood back watching the reunion feeling out of place and a little guilty. Seeing the Cuddy siblings made him wish he was a little closer with Charlie.

"So," said Darkie, who's name was actually Tommy. "Who's the guy?"

"That's Greg my..."

"Boyfriend?" Tommy finished with a raised eyebrow. Cuddy shrugged.

"Nice to meet you," Kevin said sticking out his hand. House looked at the hand as if it was covered with poison.

"I'm not big on touching," House grumbled and Kevin slowly retracted his hand. House scratched his head and made his way toward the stairs.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to bed. I have to pretend to work in a couple of hours." House went up the stairs leaving Cuddy alone with her brothers.

"You sure got yourself a prize there Lise," Tommy said sarcastically.

"Shut up Tommy"

"Yeah Tommy she loooves him," Kevin said.

"You two are such idiots," Cuddy growled.

Tommy scrunched up his face as if in thought then blurted out, "I don't like him"

Cuddy stared at him, "Well it's a good thing he's not your boyfriend isn't it"

Tommy raised his eyebrow, "I thought you cared what I thought?"

"Firstly you are younger than me-"

"Only by a year"

"-and secondly I cared what you thought when I was 15 and you were a 14 year old genius," Tommy opened his mouth to speak but Cuddy cut him off, "I'm a big girl now Tommy I can take care of myself"

"Until he breaks your heart," Tommy muttered.

Cuddy gave him an angry look, "IF he breaks my heart Thomas"

Tommy winced at the use of his full name. She only did that when she was really pissed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry"

"You'll drop the subject?"

"Consider it dropped"

"Good. So where're Jimmy and Shaughn?"

"Jimmy's doing Dad's bidding and Shaughn is back at school"

Cuddy nodded realising how late it really was, "I think we should get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning"

Tommy nodded at Kevin and laughed, "I think he beat us to it," Kevin was passed out on the sofa with his mouth hanging open.

Cuddy smiled, "I'll get him a blanket and you can have the guest room"

"Night Lise," Tommy said kissing his sister's forehead.

"Night Tommy," she took off Kevin's shoes and covered him with a blanket before following Tommy up the stairs. When she got to her bedroom she found House playing his PSP in the dark. She took it out of his hands and cuddled up beside him.

"I was winning," he mumbled into her neck.

"Oops," she replied innocently.

"So...I recall we were in the middle of something when your brothers knocked?"

"I will not have sex with you with Tommy in the room next door"

"Why not?" House whined pulling her closer.

She giggled, "Oh grow up Greg"

"I am," he whispered into her ear. Cuddy felt that he was telling the truth and squirmed away from him.

"Behave while my brothers are here and you'll be rewarded"

"With sex?"

Cuddy nodded, "Until you're blue in the face," she could see House's grin even in the dark. "You promise to be good"

"Yeah"

"Okay then," she put her head back on his chest. "Tommy doesn't like you"

"Shocker," House deadpanned.

"I want him to like you"

"Double shocker"

Cuddy hit his chest, "stop. I want you guys to get along"

"Okay. I suppose I could _try_ and talk to him tomorrow. TRY. Only because I love you, not because I like the guy"

Cuddy gave him a kiss, "Thank you," she began absently making circles on his chest with her fingers.

"That tickles"

"It does does it?" Cuddy said slyly

"Lisa don't-" he was cut off when Cuddy began tickling him ferociously. He quickly grabbed her arms and rolled her underneath him pinning her arms by her side.

"No tickling," he said panting. Cuddy couldn't help but laughing at the picture of Greg House being tickled.

"You think it's funny?" he said as he started simutaneously kissing her neck and tickling her.

"Get...off..." she said laughing.

"Nope," House stopped tickling her but kept on kissing her neck, his long piano fingers roaming over her abdomen. Cuddy tried to stop his hands but she wasn't really trying.

"I thought I just told you that you had to behave"

"I forgot," he said between kisses.

"Well remember. Not. With. My. Brothers. Here"

House gave her the puppy dog pout, "No House"

"I'm sure he wouldn't hear anything...if you keep your mouth shut"

Cuddy could feel herself wavering. "Fine," as soon as she said it House pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"But," she said stopping him. "Just this once," then they quickly removed the rest of each other's clothes.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the huge gap in chappies but I've been busy. enjoy! 


	12. Ouch

Chapter 12 

The next morning House stood in Cuddy's kitchen making coffee when Tommy entered.

"Enough in there for two," Tommy gestured at the coffee maker.

"Should be," House mumbled. Tommy nodded and looked around the kitchen fiddling with his fingers and opening and closing his mouth as if he was trying to speak. House noticed his strange behavior.

"Something on your mind Tommy?"

"Yeah. I don't like you"

House was not at all surprised at his bluntness. He was ,after all, a Cuddy."You don't say," House snarked. Tommy stepped closer to House so that they were almost nose to nose.

"Yeah I do say," Tommy was bringing out his inner tough guy now. "I think that you're going to break my sister's heart, and I don't like that I think that"

House raised his eyebrows in mock hurt, "I don't like that either. It makes me think that you don't trust me," Tommy shoved House lightly.

"I'm serious Greg"

House looked very annoyed with Tommy, "First of all if you ever touch me again I'll break your wrist. Second of all, Lisa is a big girl and if she thinks that I'm going to hurt her she'll break up with me. Until then why don't you just lay off," House shoved Tommy with the end of his cane. Tommy grabbed the cane and tried to pull it out of House's hands. House realised what he was doing and pulled back causing the cane to fall out of Tommy's hands and onto the floor. Tommy bent down to get it when House's voice, cold as ever, stopped him.

"Touch it and I swear to God I'll smash your head in with it"

Tommy looked at House as if daring him to hit him. When he didn't Tommy bent down to get the cane but half way down he punched House in his leg.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!" House slid down against the fridge clutching his leg. Tommy looked at House ,wide eyed, realising that he hit him in his bad leg. Cuddy and Kevin ran in to see a pale faced Tommy and an even paler faced House who was groaning in pain.

"What the hell did you do," Cuddy asked Tommy angrily.

"I hit his leg,"

"You did what?!" Cuddy asked, horrified.

"I didn't know it was the bad one I swear!" Cuddy ignored her brother and stepped past him to House who was no longer groaning but panting very heavily.

"You okay?" Cuddy asked House.

He nodded and replied shakeily "Yeah. I guess. Got any Vicodin?"

"I'll go get some," she stepped past her brother's into the living room, taking time to give Tommy the death glare.

"I didn't _know_," Tommy whispered viciously.

"You knew _one_ of his legs hurt why was you even take the chance," Cuddy hissed. She gabbed House's pills off of the coffee table and headed back to the kitchen. House was on his feet leaning heavily on the counter.

"Pill me," he said to Cuddy. She threw the orange bottle to him and he quickly dry swallowed two pills.

"Well I can sense an important family talk so I'm gonna take off," House slowly limped towards the door stopping to kiss Cuddy, much to Tommy's annoyance. Once House was out the door Cuddy wheeled furiously on her brother.

"Go upstairs Kevin"

"Lise I-"

"GO KEV!" Kevin basically ran up the stairs and Cuddy blew up at Tommy.

"Why the hell can't you just get along with him!"

"I'm only looking out for you-"

"That's bull Tommy and we both know it. You are looking out for you!"

"Lisa-"

"Don't interrupt me! Every time I have a boyfriend you scare him off and I would like to know why"

Tommy sighed heavily. There was no use arguing with Lisa when she was like this, "I don't want to lose you like I lost Jimmy"

Cuddy looked confused, "Jimmy lives two streets away from you. Plus he's your brother. Explain to me how that qualifies as losing him"

"He used to always be with us. Whenever anyone needed anything Jimmy was the one to go to. But then he met Lauren and-"

"Wait a second," Cuddy chuckled. "Tommy, Jimmy never abandoned you and neither will I. If you need to talk to either of us just pick up a phone"

"But Jim-"

"Is in love...and so am I," she added that last part quitetly.

Tommy's head flew up, "You're in love? With Greg?"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, "Is that hard to believe?"

"Yes. He's just so..." Tommy paused as if searching for a word that wasn't mean. "...idiosyncratic," he finished. Cuddy laughed.

"I suppose that's one way to put it. I usually just call him a jerk or an ass or something along those lines. But before you get any ideas only I'm allowed to call him that. You have to play nice"

"Do I have to," Tommy whined sounding disturbingly like House.

"Yes. I told him he has to behave so it's only fair that I give you the same warning. You to Kevin, I know you're listening!"

Kevin ran down the stairs, "How'd ya know"

"Firstly you were the sneakiest bastard in all of Michigan and secondly I'm know you for thirty-four years"

"Drat," Kevin snapped his fingers dramatically.

Cuddy grinned, "Well I suppose I should get to work. Make sure House hasn't gotten sued yet," she retrieved her keys from the table and headed to the door.

"Bye Tommy, bye Corky"

"Bye Lise," Tommy said.

"Don't call me that!" Kevin yelled. Before he had a chance to snap back Cuddy was out the door.

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter there will be more House, the origins of the nickname Corky, and some Huddy in office action!  



	13. Bring it On

Chapter 13 

"So her brother hit you?"

"In the bad leg!"

"Yor provoked him didn't you?" Wilson accused.

"Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Obviously not yours," Wilson snarked.

"Men can be such bastards," House groaned.

"Tell me about it," Cuddy said walking into the break room.

"Shouldn't you be in the clinic?" she said to Wilson

"Uhh sure," Wilson understood that to be code for 'I have to yell at my boyfriend now, Please leave us alone". Wilson made sure to give House a 'Good Luck' look before leaving him alone with Cuddy. Once Wilson was out of the room Cuddy turned her eyes angrily to House.

"Could you at least TRY not to provoke my brother to the point where he wants to smash your head in?"

House shook his head innocently, "Nope"

She gave him a death glare, "I'm being serious Greg"

House matched her glare with one of his own, "So am I. I don't like the guy"

"I get that but at least be civil to him. I don't want my family to hate you"

"Why does it matter if the likes me or not?"

Cuddy sighed, "Well I guess it doesn't, but it would be nice if they did. Can't you just attempt to get along?"

House couldn't resist the puppy dog pout and Cuddy knew it, "Fine"

Cuddy smiled triumphantly and put her arms around his neck.

"I hate you," House grumbled

"No you don't"

"Only sometimes," he started kissing her neck.

"House stop," Cuddy whined. House just pulled her closer.

"Remember what happened last time? Plus you have a glass office"

House stopped and groaned dramatically, "Fine, but you owe me"

Cuddy unhooked her arms from House's neck, "Only if you act like a grown up"

"But I don't wanna"

"I guess you don't wanna get laid then"

"Ha! With a horny bastard like you for a girlfriend I'll be getting some in a matter of hours"

Cuddy gave him a triple threat of raised eybrow, crossed arms, and tapping foot. "Well since you're so cocky lets make it interesting"

House gave her an intrigued look, "Go on"

"IF you can do as you're told-"

"I never do as I'm told," House interrupted.

"If you can do as you're told," Cuddy continued. "For the rest of the day I'll fuck you stupid later tonight," House's eyebrows rose at her strong language.

"But if you can't no sex for..." she paused thinking it over. "One month"

House almost swallowed his tongue. "A month?"

"Yup"

"But Cud-"

Cuddy cut him off, "And behaving means wearing your lab coat, doing your clinic hours without insulting anyone, and finishing that mountain of paperwork on you desk. If you can do all that plus be nice to Tommy you may get lucky tonight"

"I have to do all that for only a chance of having sex"

"Yup"

"Than no dice"

Cuddy shrugged nonchalantly, "Than no sex"

"BUT LIISE!"

"And behaving includes no back sass," pleased at having the final word Cuddy turned around and walked out of the office.

"I hate you by the way," House yelled at her retreating form. He turned around and faced his white board, "Damn woman"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chap, but look forward to the drama/horniness coming up. 


	14. New Friends

Chapter 14 

House walked into the clinic and tried to avoid the shocked stares accompanied with wearing his labcoat. He walked up to the nurses station to see a smirking Wilson.

"Well don't you look handsome this morning"

"Can it"

"Cuddy told me about your little wager"

"I said can it"

"How will you resist not banging your Cuddles for a full 30 days"

"SHUT UP!!"

Wilson jumped at his friend's outburst,"Okay buddy. Jeez only been ten minutes and already your sexually frustrated," House hit Wilson on the head with a file and entered Exam Room 1. He first saw three roudy kids playing with cotton swabs and a pregnant mother sitting on the exam table.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

HOUSE'S HOUSE(A/N:----he he I made a funny) 

House flopped down on his sofa after a horrendous day in the clinic. Turns out that those three kids had chicken pox and it took him and hour to get them all examined. Then he had to treat a man with violent diarrhea. To top it all off he had to check out an old lady's va-jay-jay to see why it was dry. All in all he'd had a shit day and was pissed at Cuddy for making him suffer. He angrily grabbed the remote and flicked the TV to a General Hospital rerun. Watching the drama of the TV doctor's life made House partially forget the drama of his own. Just as he was almost completely immersed in TV land there was a knock at the door. House ignored it, but it only intensified.

"Greg I know you're in there," Cuddy said from the other side of the door. House turned up the volume on his TV and tried to block out the pounding.

"Come on, open the door!" House turned off the TV and hobbled to the door, opening it slightly.

"What," he grumped.

"You're mad at me?"

"I just had the crappiest day of my life because of you, what do you think?"

"You're mad because I made you do your freaking job?"

"Well when you put it like that-"

"Sounds ridiculous doesn't it?"

House shuffled his feet uncomfortably and opened the door the rest of the way, "Come in"

"So you've been in here pouting?" she plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Pretty much"

"Aww poor baby," she said running her fingers through his hair.

"Stop it, I might jump you. Wouldn't want to break a rule"

Cuddy put her head on his shoulder and continued talking, "My brothers are leaving tomorrow"

"Thank God," House blurted out.

Cuddy gave him a look but continued, "I want you to come over for dinner tonight"

"No"

"Who said you had a choice?"

"I'm not going"

"Greg," Cuddy said threatiningly.

"Look," said House, getting angry. "I don't care if you never, EVER sleep with me again. I'm not eating with your brothers. At least not with Tommy"

Cuddy gave a frustrated sigh and stood up, "Why do I even bother?" she said angrily. Then she turned around and walked out the door.

House stayed sitting on his couch until he could no longer take the guilt of upsetting Cuddy. He quickly changed his clothes and jumped on his motorcycle. Fifteen minutes later he was killing his engine in Cuddy's driveway. He was about to knock on the door when he heard laughter coming through. 'What the hell am I doing here,' he thought. Just as he decided to go home the door opened and Cuddy stepped out.

"Greg?" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to eat. Why are you out here?"

"Forgot the beer in my car trunk"

"I'm a jerk"

Cuddy nodded, "I know"

"I'm stubborn"

"You're also a drug addict but I don't care, I love you anyways," she stepped around him to retrieve the beer from her trunk. She returned to the door and used her free hand to grab House's hand, "Come on you jerk". Dinner went fairly smoothly and House and Tommy only went at each other once. Afterward House and Kevin watched soccer while Tommy helped Cuddy clear dishes.

"Christiano Ronaldo is overrated," House said

"NO WAY! The man is like a team all by himself," Kevin protested.

"Half of his goals are set up by Rooney and Van Nistelrooy"

"They set them up but he scores 'em"

"Let's talk about a REAL footballer, Steven Gerard"

Kevin shook his head in protest, "Now THERE'S a guy who's overrated..."

Kevin and House's banter went on for hours until Kevin finally got tired and went to bed shortly after Tommy. House and Cuddy were now all alone in the living room. When Cuddy was sure that her brother's were asleep she went to the couch and straddled House.

"So I hear you were good today"

House nodded, "I was better than a boy scout"

"I hope not"

"Why?"

"It would be weird to bang a boy scout," she purred into House's ear. House smiled and pulled her shirt over her head. Cuddy made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt whilst simultaneously kissing him. They made out for a few minutes only to be rudely interrupted by Kevin.

"Hey Lise have you seen-" Kevin stopped at the sight of the half-naked lovers. Kevin blushed and quickly looked away.

"Uh, sorry I'm just looking for my cell phone," Kevin said with his eyes closed.

"Kev, why are your eyes closed?"

"To avoid the trauma of seeing my sisters breasts!"

Cuddy quickly pulled on House's shirt and stood up in front of Kevin, "Hey Corky you can open your eyes now"

Kevin wasn't buying it, "Are you decent"

"Yes Corky," Kevin opened one eye suspiciously, and when he was sure Cuddy was dressed, opened the other.

"Don't call me Corky. Where's my phone?"

"On the coffee table," Kevin retrieved his phone and went back upstairs once again leaving Cuddy and House alone.

"Corky?" House asked.

"Its a portmanteau or Cork and Porky."

"And why do you call him those things?"

"Well Cork because of his really curly hair and Porky because he eats alot"

House rolled his eyes, "Your family is weird"

"You should meet the rest of them"

"Theres more?"

"Yup, I have an older brother named Jimmy and a baby brother named Shaughn"

"Goody," House deadpanned. "Don't you have any hot sisters?"

Cuddy flicked his ear, "Even if I did I wouldn't tell you about them"

"Kill joy"

"You bet. Come to bed?"

House shook his head, "I'm going home"

This time it was Cuddy's turn to whine, "Aww why?"

"Look once your brothers are gone you won't be able to get rid of me"

"Fine. I suppose you'll want your shirt back"

"Yes please," Cuddy took her time peeling off the shirt just to make House crazy. When she finally got it off she handed it to him and muttered, "Sure you wanna leave?"

House gulped and surveyed her naked top half, "Yup"

"Okay then," she pulled her shirt on and gave him a kiss. "See ya later," she turned on her heel and sashayed up the stairs leaving House in her living room with his usual reaction to her antics,

"Damn woman".

* * *

House walked into the hallway of his building and fumbled around with his keys. He unlocked the door and stepped into his space only to be followed by a black and white blur. House spun around to see a tabby cat staring at him from his couch. 

"Get off," he said approaching the creature. The cat just tilted it's head and continued to stare.

"I said move," he raised his cane over his head but the cat gave no reaction other that meowing. House smacked his cane down on the arm of the chair but still the cat gave no reaction. Satisfied that it wasn't dangerous House sat on his couch beside the animal and flicked on the TV. As soon as House sat down the cat rubbed it's head against House's arm and purred loudly.

House sighed and grudgingly rubbed it's ears, "I guess you're staying then. The cat put it's head down in House's lap as House scratched it's head.

"I'll have to give you a name now. What do you want your name to be?" The cat only purred. "I'll think I'll name you...Knievel since you're brave enough to stand up to a man with a cane," he picked up the cat and held him up to eye level.

"But if I ever catch you on my motorcycle, you're outta here"


	15. Purrrrrfect

Chapter 15 

Knievel was wandering around his new home searching for food. When he found none he decided to get the big man with the big stick to feed him. Knievel jumped on to House's bed and began to lick him behind his ears.

"Hmmm...Lise stop," House mumbled groggily. When House refused to wake up Knievel licked with more persistance. House opened his eyes to see that it was not Cuddy licking him, but his new room mate.

"What do you want?" Knievel meowed and started nudging House out of bed.

"Are you hungry or something?" At the mention of food the cat scrambled out of House's bedroom and into the kitchen. House took the hint and followed him. Before House entered the kitchen he saw Knievel sitting at his dining room table waiting for nourishment. House rumaged through his cupboards in search of something cat-worthy. The only thing he found were a couple cans of tuna. He put the tuna in a bowl and placed it in front of Evil on the table. The cat began to wolf down the fish immediatly.

"Not to self, buy cat food," House turned back to the kitchen to get some human food, when the phone rang.

"Ahoy-hoy," House knew who it was before he picked up the phone, and he heard he snigger into the phone.

"Hello to you to Mr. Burns. I just called to say that my brothers are officially gone"

"Excellent," House was still using a Mr. Burns voice.

"Stop that you're scaring me,"

"Are sure that's not arousal you're felling?"

"Only you could confuse fear with horniness"

"It's a gift"

"I'm sure," Cuddy deadpanned.

"You're just jealous," House snarked

"You bet I am," Cuddy back-snarked. "So do you want to come over now that my brothers are gone?"

"I would love to but I can't. How about you come over here?"

"Sure. Ten minutes okay?"

"That would be great. And Lise?"

"Yeah"

"Bring cat food," Cuddy was about to ask why but House had already hung up.

* * *

_French voice from Spongebob (TEN MINUTES LATE-AIR)_

When Cuddy was busy knocking at House's door House couldn't answer because he was busy playing with Knievel. She finally resorted to picking the lock and once the door was open she saw the cutest thing that she had ever seen in her life. House had Knievel on his lap and was tickling his belly while the cat purred happily.

"I didn't think you were the cat type," House jumped at the sound of her voice almost throwing Knievel onto the ground.

"Well usually I'm not but the little guy isn't that bad. He's cleaner than having you around, that's for sure," Cuddy walked over to the couch and slapped him on the arm.

"You know you missed me"

"It was only one night," House defended, but Cuddy raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Okay maybe I missed you a little," House mumbled. Cuddy smiled and sat down beside him.

"I thought so," As she leaned over to kiss him Knievel jumped onto her lap causing Cuddy to squeal in surprise. House laughed.

"He won't bite Lise"

"How do you know, you only just got him"

"Scratch him behind his ears," Cuddy opened her mouth to protest but House cut her off.

"Just do it," Cuddy reluctantly obeyed and surprised when the cat began purring and rubbing his head against her hand.

"I told you he was friendly," House said smugly. Cuddy stuck her tongue at him in response.

"So what did you name him?"

"Knievel"

"Knievel?" Cuddy inquired.

"As in Evel Knievel. He's a brave little fella"

"I'm sure," Cuddy stopped petting Knievel and the cat settled his head in her lap. She looked down at him and grinned and when she looked back up at House he was only inches away from her face.

"I believe that last night we were in the middle of something"

Cuddy played dumb, "I don't remember"

House started nipping at her neck and slipped his hand under her shirt, "Does that jog your memory?"

"A little bit," Cuddy said in a small voice. House persisted, and lifted her shirt above her head which annoyed Knievel greatly. The cat hissed at them and hopped off of Cuddy's lap, padding towards the bedroom.

"He's jealous," House said pulling Cuddy closer. She straddled him and held his arms at his side.

"Ooo, I like it when you get all administrative on me"

"Don't do that"

"What?"

"Talk," she pulled his t-shirt over his head roughly while they kissed passionately. Tired of making out on the couch Cuddy pulled House to his feet and began pulling him towards the bedroom.

House didn't talk again for a while after that.


	16. Cliffhanger

A/N: This is going to be a shorty but a goody.

* * *

Chapter 16

That afternoon Cuddy and House sat in House's living room watching TV and pigging out on Chinese take out. House reached over to try and steal some of her food but Cuddy stopped him with a poke on the arm with a chopstick.

"Back off," Cuddy warned.

"But I want some," House whined.

"You have your own"

House put his take out carton behind his back, shielding it from view, "No I don't"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Now that you mention it-no I don't"

"I didn't think so. Can I have some now?"

Cuddy let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine but only one chopstick full"

"Okay boss," House leaned over and twirled his chopsticks in her noodles so that one chopstick full turned out to be half of her food.

"HOUSE!"

"Hey, fanks," House was having a hard time talking because his mouth was so full. His cheeks were puffed out ridiculously and there were noodles hanging out of his mouth. He looked so silly that Cuddy couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh sure, lets all laugh at the cripple," House had finally swallowed and was trying his best not to laugh. When Cuddy had finally calmed down Knievel jumped into her lap and began eating the remainder of her food which only got her laughing again. This time House joined right in.

"That is one smart cat," House chuckled.

Cuddy stopped laughing and pet Knievel head, "I bet he learned from you"

"Moi," House said with mock hurt. "How dare you"

"Oh yes I'm forgetting that I'm talking to Mr. Innocent USA"

"Damn straight"

Cuddy looked down at Knievel and put her hand on her stomach, "Uh Greg there's something we need to talk about," her voice was suddenly serious.

"What's up? Are you okay?"

"Well I'm fine but..." she trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Spit it out Lisa," the suspense was killing him.

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

A/N: bum, Bum, BUM!!! 


	17. Freaking Out

Chapter 17

House suddenly felt light headed, "P-pregnant? How?"

"Well when a man and a woman have certain feelings-"

"I know HOW but- I mean- I thought you were on the pill?"

"I missed one day,"

"Oh," House nodded. They both sat in silence mulling over the bigness of this news. Cuddy looked over at House who had paled significantly since she broke the news.

"Greg are you okay? You look catatonic," Cuddy said trying to lighten the mood.

"Um-yeah. I think I'm gonna go to Wilson's and tell him--the good news," House got up and attempted to smile at her. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah,"

House nodded and walked out the door. Cuddy sighed sadly and looked down at Knevel, "I hope I didn't scare him away"

* * *

WILSON'S PAD

House was standing in the hallway outside Wilson's hotel room banging on the door, "Hey Jimmy open up!"

"Must you be so loud," Wilson said upon opening the door.

"Yes. I got big news"

"What happened," Wilson immediately perked up at the sound of potential gossip.

"You have to invite me in first"

"Fine," Wilson stepped aside as his friend pushed his way into the room.

"Are you ever going to get an apartment?"

"No stalling you said you had news, now spill"

House rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Lisa's pregnant"

Wilson's eyes bulged out of his head, "Lisa CUDDY!?"

"No one of the other Lisa's you know," House snapped.

Wilson studied his friend, "You're not taking this well are you?"

"I'm fine," House said a little to quickly.

"No you're not. If you were fine you would be with Cuddy instead of sulking on my bed"

"I'm not sulking," House sulked.

"Yes you are. I don't know why though, how bad could a kid really be?"

"It's not the kid that would be bad--" House cut himself off and sighed heavily. Wilson walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.

"Go on"

"--I think it's me that would be bad. I mean, I'm not exactly the nicest guy in the world"

To House's surprise Wilson laughed at his comment.

"What's so funny"

"You are. You actually believe that you would treat this kid the way you treat other people?"

"Well I did have John House as an example"

Wilson nodded as if he just figured out the meaning of life, "You're not your dad House. I'm sure you'll be a much better parent than him"

"You don't know that," House snapped.

"You don't know that you'll be just like him"

House ignored that last comment, "I don't even like babies"

"Everybody likes babies"

"All they do is eat, and cry, and crap, and--"

Wilson cut him off, "--and look cute and love their parents no matter how badly they screw up"

House grinned, "I suppose you're right but the second it acts up I'm going to send it to boarding school"

"Right. Now go back home and talk to Cuddy"

"Fine," House got up wand walked to the door.

"Bye Daddy," Wilson said playfully.

"Bye Uncle Wilson," then House walked out the door.

* * *

HOUSE'S PAD

House walked into and looked around for Cuddy. When he couldn't find her anywhere he assumed that she had gone back home. He was about to walk out the door when he heard Knevel meow angrily. House looked down at the cat.

"What's up buddy?" Knievel only meowed again and took off in the direction of the bathroom. House guessed that that meant 'Follow me' so he did. When House stopped in front of the bathroom door he found Knievel clawing it as if he wanted the door to be opened.

"What's in there boy?" House opened the door and found Cuddy sitting on the floor crying. He quickly went to sit down beside her.

"What's wrong Lise"

Cuddy sniffled and wiped her eyes, "I thought--you weren't--coming back"

"Why wouldn't I come back? This is my house," he put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Cuddy responded by putting her head on his shoulder.

"I thought that you were leaving me because I was pregnant"

"What kind of a scumbag do you think I am?"

"A bad one obviously"

"Obviously. I just sort of freaked out is all"

"Did Wilson talk you back into your senses?"

"I think so. He reminded me how cute babies are"

Cuddy smiled and kissed his cheek, "Good because I'm sure ours will be especially cute"

"Well it will have my genes after all"

"and mine," Cuddy defended.

"So-- how far along are you?"

"Three months. I found out two weeks ago"

"Ah. Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I was busy doing some freaking out of my own thank you very much"

House nodded knowingly, "So now what?"

"Freak out together?" House raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine. I guess now we get ready to make the switch from Cuddy and House to Mommy and Daddy"

House ran a hand over his stubble, "I never ever thought that I would be a Daddy. I hope I don't suck at it"

Cuddy turned his head to face her and kissed him, "You'll be fine. We both will be"

* * *


	18. Wanna Bet?

A/N: In this chappie the characters are a little OOC. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 18 (Three Months Later)

Cuddy knew very well that it was past seven o'clock and she should be getting up for work, but at the moment she didn't really care. It was her plan to sleep in, but unfortunately for her House didn't get the memo.

"Hey wake up," he said shaking her shoulder.

"No thank you," her voice was still thick with sleep and she pulled the covers up over her head.

"Okay, but don't blame me when you waltz into work late," House sounded very high-and-mighty.

"I'm six months pregnant I think they'll cut me some slack"

"I dunno, the boss his kind of a bitch," Cuddy flung her fist out from under the covers and gave a satisfied smirk when it collided with House's gut with a loud "Oof!"

"Was that really necessary?" House was rubbing his stomach gingerly.

"Yes it was because some annoying people won't let me sleep in peace"

"Why should I let you sleep in peace when it's soo much fun to torture you," House jumped onto the bed beside her and began shaking her arm roughly. Once again Cuddy punched him but this time her fist landed an area that is much more sensitive.

"OH HELL!" House swore as he rolled back onto the bed with his hands protectively covering his loins.

"I told you to leave me alone," Cuddy said smugly peeking her head out from under the covers.

"Next time I'll know better," House wheezed.

"Damn straight you will. Now get to work"

* * *

AT PPTH

Cuddy walked into the hospital at 11:30 which was uncharacteristically late for her.

"Finally decided to show up, eh Cuddles?"

"Shouldn't you be in the clinic,"

"Shouldn't you have been here three hours ago," Cuddy paused midstep to give House dirty look.

"Hey," he began. "If you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and stepped into her office hoping that House would take the hint and leave her alone. Unfortunately for her, he once again didn't get the memo. House waltzed into the office behind her and plopped down on the couch opposite to her. Cuddy sat down at her desk and began to do some paperwork. Five minutes later she stopped when she realised House was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?"

"You"

"Well I figured, but why are you looking at me"

"It's fun," House deadpanned.

"It's fun?"

"You're getting big," House stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes that ususaly happens to pregnant people," Cuddy looked at House and realised he was trying to be serious. "Greg do you have a baby question?"

"Well sort of..." House trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Well you see that's exactly my question. What is it?"

"What is what?"

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think you cared"

"Of course I care, it's my kid too"

"Well you don't really talk about it, just make snide comments"

"Well I'm still in shock"

Cuddy raised her eyebrow again, "Three months after finding out?"

House nodded," I think I'll be in shock until the kid is thirty"

"Well FYI I don't know what I'm having"

"We're having," House corrected automatically. "And what do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean that my brain is lacking the knowledge concerning the gender of the child," Cuddy said slowly as if talking to an invalid.

"Ha ha. You didn't want to know"

Cuddy shook her head no, "I only care that it's healthy"

"So since you don't know the gender wanna make it interesting?"

Cuddy was intrigued, "Make it interesting how?"

House put his feet up on the couch and smirked, "Fifty bucks says it's a boy"

"You want to put money on the gender of our unborn child?"

"Yup, got a problem with that?"

"Nope just making sure. Make it a hundred bucks and you got yourself a deal"

House got up and headed to the door, "Good I'll go tell my bookie"

Cuddy watched him leave the office and had a strong feeling that Greg House had just attempted serious conversation.

"Maybe there's hope for him yet," she said to herself

* * *

A/N: The whole time I was writing this I felt like I'd written it before but oh well. R&R peeps. 


	19. Nearly Dead

Chapter 17 (SIX MONTHS LATER)

Cuddy sighed and once again tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. It was pretty difficult seeing as how she was nine months pregnant and due any day.

"Lise stop tossing," House mumbled grogilly.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot that you were pregnant and find it almost impossible to sleep comfortably," she snapped bitterly. House rolled over and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry I just haven't slept well in like two months and I think it's getting to me"

"I noticed," he sat up beside her. "Wanna watch TV?"

Cuddy shook her head, "Go back to sleep"

"It's okay I'm usually awake anyway. Besides we should practice staying up for when Greg Jr is born," he patted her belly.

"Greg Jr?"

"Well I'll only call him that until we give him a proper name"

"Him? What if it's a girl?"

"Trust me it'll be a boy," House said smugly.

"I think it's a girl"

"I think I know better than you"

"I'm the one with the kid inside me"

House rolled his eyes, "Sure play the pregnant card"

"Well I think the baby agrees with me"

"What do you mean"

"Give me your hand," House did as he was told and felt their baby squirming around inside it's uterus home.

"That is so weird"

"When it's inside you the weirdness is multiplied by a hundred billion"

"I can't wait till he's out," House said softly.

"Neither can I," she looked up at House who smiled. He was still in shock that he was having a child even six months after he had gotten the news. He looked back down at Cuddy and found her asleep. That made him laugh. Ever since she got pregnant the woman could fall asleep anytime, anywhere. Once he had even found her asleep in her office, drooling on paperwork. House settled back into the bed, taking extra care not to wake Cuddy. He paused just before his head hit the pillow to kiss her on the forehead,

"I love you Lise"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

House was sitting in Wilson's office having lunch. Or more accurately House was sitting in Wilson's office stealing parts of Wilson's lunch.

"You know if you want I could make a lunch for you"

"That's sweet but I'd much rather eat yours"

Wilson narrowed his eyes at him, "I don't know what Cuddy sees in you"

"My charm. Plus I am a monster in bed"

"I--could have lived my entire life without ever knowing that"

"You're welcome," House looked at his watch. "Well I better be going"

"Going where?"

"Home, where else?"

"It's only two o-clock. Cuddy'll have your ass if you leave"

"Well technically she's not my boss because she's supposed to be on maternity leave. And even if she does try and stop me I'm pretty sure I can outrun a pregnant woman"

"You're unbelieveable," Wilson muttered.

"But you love me anyway," House shotback. Then he walked out of the office.

* * *

HE MADE IT!!!!

House chuckled as he walked into Cuddy's place. They had moved in together a few months ago and House had so far loved every second of it. He flopped onto the couch but a second later the phone rang. House knew exactly who it was.

"Hello Love Muffin"

"House why aren't you at the hospital"

"I'm taking a mental health day"

"If you don't get back here I'll give you a REAL reason to need a mental health day"

"I love you too," then he hung up and turned on the TV.

* * *

FIVE HOURS LATER

Later in the day House sat snoozing on the couch in front of another "ripping" episode of General Hospital. He was jerked out a particularly vivid fantasy in which he was having a threesome with Lulu and Samantha when the phone rang. At first he simply ignored it but then his cell started vibrating against his hip.

"Someone," he said annoyed, "had better be dying"

"Nobody's dying but someone is being born," Wilson said

House picked up on the hint, "Lisa's in labour?"

"Yup, get your butt down here"

"Okay," House hung up the phone and darted out the door. He didn't think to bring any of Cuddy's stuff because he knew for a fact that she had a suitcase full of clothes in her office.

He ran to his car (as much as he could with the cane), jumped in and sped away .

* * *

AT PPTH

"FUCK THAT HURTS!" Cuddy screamed and grabbed the side of her hospital bed.

"Look I know--" Wilson tried to calm her down.

"How would you know how it feels to have a baby coming out of you," she snapped at him.

"Look I know that it hurts but I'm here to help. At least until House gets here"

Cuddy had stopped yelling and was now breathing heavily, "Well I hope he gets here soon"

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck, "Me too"

* * *

ON THE TURNPIKE

House sat in his car, stranded in traffic on the Turnpike. He put his head on the wheel and exhaled heavily.

"Damn traffic," he muttered angrily. House was positive that none of these people had to be anywhere faster than he did. He deserved the right to go faster than them. A few cars moved and a space opened up on the next lane. House took the oppurtunity to move up in the traffic lane and drove into the next lane.

That was when he saw the other car coming straight towards him.


	20. Newly Bred

Chapter 20

Wilson cradled his left hand in his right one and attempted not to swear. He'd told Cuddy that she could squeeze his hand when it hurt but JEEZ.

"Cuddy I think you broke my hand"

"I'll apologize after this kid is out of me," Cuddy snapped.

"Fair enough," Wilson winced. "I hope House hurries up so I can go get this taped up"

"Go, I'll be fine for a few minutes"

"Are you sure?" Wilson said hesitantly.

"Yeah"

"Okay I'll be right back," Wilson turned on his heel and exited the room leaving Cuddy alone.

"Greg, where the hell are you"

* * *

ON THE TURNPIKE

"What's the damage?" Paramedic Pete Johnson had just arrived on the scene of a bloody car accident.

"Well it was a the drunk driver hit the other guy head on. The steering wheel crushed his chest," replied the Junior EMT.

"Any heart damage?"

The junior shook his head, "He was lucky. Lower part of the rib-cage is pretty much crushed though, and he's got a broken arm, hand and nose."

Johnson walked over to the ambulance where House was laying unconsious on a stretcher, "He'll need a CT and an MRI to check for brain damage"

"Yes, sir"

"And what's with his leg? Did the accident cause that?"

"No sir, that is a previous injury"

Johnson nodded, "He's breathing on his own?"

"Yup," Johnson glared at the junior EMT. "I mean yes, sir but we're standing by with intubation equipment just in case"

"Good, so far this looks at lot worse than it is, let's get this guy to the hospital"

"Yes, sir. We're taking him to Princeton-Plainsboro"

"But Princeton General is closer"

"It's Greg House, sir"

Johnson looked at House's battered face more closely, "Why so it is. I suppose PPTH it is then," Johnson climbed into the back of the ambulance and away they went.

* * *

PPTH

"Come on Cuddy only a few more pushes and your baby'll be out"

"I don't want it to be born untill Greg's here," Cuddy panted.

Wilson let out a heavy sigh, "But we don't know when he'll be here. You've gotta push this baby out now"

Cuddy shook her head, "I can't"

"Sure you can. You can always rub it in House's face later that he missed the birth of his kid"

Cuddy smiled a bit, "Yeah after I kill him"

"So can you do it?"

"I think so," and then Cuddy got ready to bring her child into the world.

* * *

THE ER PPTH

Three floors down House was slowly slipping out of the world.

"His O2 sats are plummeting," Johnson yelled at his team of EMT's. They were just rolling House into PPTH when he stopped breathing. They got him to a bed and prepared to move him onto it from the stretcher.

"Okay, One two three," the EMT's picked House up and place him on a bed and began to intubate him. After all the tubes were in, Johnson slumped against the wall.

"So much for him being stable"

* * *

WILSON & CUDDY

"He looks just like House," Cuddy whispered. In her hand she held a baby boy with bright blue eyes and whispy brown hair. She rubbed the baby's face and he reached out to try and grab her hand.

"He's really responsive," Wilson noted.

"He'll probably be a genius like House," she turned back to her baby. "I owe your dad a hundred bucks," she said quietly. She turned back to Wilson when his pager went off.

"What is it?" Cuddy noticed that Wilson's face was considerably paler.

"Oh nothing--just a patient--I gotta go," Wilson got up and practically ran out of the room.

* * *

THE ER

Wilson slid to a halt when he got to the ER and saw his best friend lying intubated and bloody on a hospital bed.

"Dr. Wilson!" Wilson spun towards the sound of his name and saw Pete Johnson walking towards him.

"What happened?" Wilson's voice was trembling.

"There was an accident on the Turnpike"

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"We don't know yet. He has a crushed lower ribcage, a broken arm and hand, and his nose is broken too. He was lucky that he doesn't have any heart damage"

"Is he comatose"

"No, we knocked him out but when he does wake up he'll be in a lot of pain. I told the nurses to watch him since we had a problem with his breathing earlier, as you can see"

"Okay, I guess you can go now," Johnson turned and walked out of the ER leaving Wilson alone with an unconsious House.

"How in the hell do I explain this to Cuddy"


	21. Three's Company

A/N: WARNING FLUFFY ENDING

* * *

Chapter 21

Wilson went back up to Cuddy's room looking visibly shaken. He was pale and his hands were shaking.

"Wilson what's wrong,"

"Oh nothing--I'm fine," he put his hands in his pockets so she couldn't see them shaking.

"No your not. Your all pale and can see your hands shaking,"

"No really I'm good I'm--"

"James you're not fine and we both know it so spill," she snapped.

Wilson shifted his feet uncomfortably, "It's about House..."

"Is he here?"

"Well yes and no"

"Wilson what do you mean yes and no?"

"Well he's in the hospital but he can't come up," Wilson rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why," Cuddy had worry in her voice.

"He's in the ICU," Wilson sighed as if the weight of the entire world was on his shoulders. "He was in a car accident"

Cuddy looked as if she didn't understand this fully, "Well--is--is he--okay?"

"For now. He's intubated"

Cuddy nodded and jumped out of bed. She slipped on her slippers and moved towards the door. "Cuddy what are you doing?"

"I'm going down to the ICU"

"Look you just gave birth an hour ago you should lie down--"

"No I should be with Greg and..." her voice broke and tears began rolling down her cheeks. "...and thats where I'm going to be," then she confidently strode past him and out of the room.

* * *

ICU

Cuddy sat, teary eyed, beside House's hospital bed assessing the damage of his body. His nose was still bloody but had been reset. His entire left arm, fingers to shoulder, was in a cast, and his lower chest and stomach was taped up. Cuddy ran her up and down House's cheek when he began to choke. At first Cuddy panicked but then she realised that he was breathing in his own so she pulled the tube out of his mouth. House began breathing normally and settled back into his chemically induced slumber. Cuddy looked at him and felt a fresh batch of tears prickling behind her eyes.

"Greg you have to wake up, you just--" her voice broke as the tears spilled over. Cuddy wiped her face and composed herself, "--you can't leave me alone okay," Cuddy put her hand on top of his. "If you die I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself," Cuddy wiped her eyes one last time and walked out of the room.

* * *

CUDDY'S OFFICE

Cuddy was in her office bawling her eyes out when Wilson walked in.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she was crying so hard that it sounded more like 'boo I wook bokay?'

Wilson crossed the room and sat beside Cuddy on the couch of her office, "I'm sure he'll be fine"

"How do you know? What if--"

"No 'what ifs' he'll be okay. House is too stubborn to let a simple car accident kill him"

Cuddy chuckled, "I think you're right," she wiped her eyes and got up.

"Hey are you going to be okay," Wilson sounded concerned and he was. Cuddy just had a baby and the last thing she needed was the added stress of House dying.

"Yeah I'm just going to go upstairs to my room"

Wilson nodded, "Mini House is in the nursery if you want him"

Cuddy smiled at that, "Okay"

* * *

CUDDY'S ROOM

Cuddy sat in her room holding her baby while he slept, "We need a name for you little guy," she kissed his head and he stirred a little eventually opening his eyes. Cuddy was expecting him to cry but amazingly he didn't.

"What do you want to be called?" The little boy stared at her with his big blue eyes. "How about Evan? Or maybe Jason?"

Mini House responded by grabbing his mom's fingers tight and Cuddy kissed his little hand. Cuddy smiled down at him. The two of them sat there until Mini House fell asleep in Cuddy's arms. About ten minutes later Wilson walked into the room.

"House is awake," he was grinning broadly.

Cuddy had to stop herself from jumping out of bed, "He is?"

Wilson nodded, "And he says to bring the sprog"

Cuddy rolled her eyes at that. Only House would refer to his new born child as 'the sprog'.

"Can you hold him a sec?" she gestured to the baby in her hands.

"Uh--you sure?"

"Wilson it's a baby not a bomb"

"Okay then," Wilson still seemed a bit nervous once she handed the baby over to him. He looked down at the kid and realised just how much he looked like House. They had the same eyes, same nose, and the baby even had the same cleft that was below House's nose.

"Jimmy," Cuddy said firmly.

"Huh what?"

"I called you three times whats up?"

"Nothing, what did you want?"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, "My kid"

"Oh right," as Wilson handed over Baby House he still seemed to be shocked that his two best friends had produced a child.

Just before she walked out of the room Cuddy paused and looked at Wilson, "If you keep your mouth open like that a fly will caught in there"

* * *

THE ICU

House was sitting in the ICU counting the number of broken ribs he had. He'd reached 5 when Cuddy and 'the sprog' walked into his room. Upon laying eyes on his son he stopped counting and his mouth curled into a smile. When Cuddy got over to his bed she hit him on the arm that wasn't broken.

"Hey! Why did you do that?"

"That's for making me worry about you"

"You're acting like I purposely smashed myself into another car," House's voice was still raspy from being inubated and he winced every time he took a breath.

"What hurts?"

House snorted then immediately regretted it as pain shot through his body from his battered ribs, "Pretty much everything". He looked up at her the gestured to the sleeping baby in her arms, "Can I hold him?"

"You think you can?"

"Sure, I'll hold his head in my good hand"

"Okay then," Cuddy put the baby carfully in House's arms. She watched as House stared down at the child seemingly in awe that it was actually his.

"Does he have a name?"

Cuddy shook her head, "Nope. How about Robert"

"Oh god no. Everytime I called him I would be reminded of Chase"

"So I guess that rules out Eric too?"

"Yup and Cameron"

"What about...Jason?"

House nodded, "I like that one. Jason it is"

"Good," she sat beside him on the bed and rubbed Jason's little head.(a/n: that rhymes!) "You know you really scared me," Cuddy said softly.

"I figured," House winced at the pain again and Cuddy ran her fingers in his hair to calm him down. House didn't even notice, he was too preoccupied with Jason. "He looks like me," House muttered softly.

Cuddy layed down beside House and rested her head on his shoulder, "Yeah he does," House rubbed Jason's cheek with his thumb and the baby's eyes opened.

"I love you, little guy," House's statement surprised Cuddy and she looked at him wide eyed.

"Does it surprise you that I love him?"

"No just that you said it"

House rolled his eyes and turned towards her, "So there is that matter of the 100 bucks you owe me"

"You're unbelievable"

"No, I'm reasonable. Now fork it over woman"

Cuddy shook her head, "We're even"

"How?"

"I spent hours in painful labour to give birth to your son," she said with a smirk.

"Why do women always have to play the vagina card?"

"Its fun and easy"

"Sounds like a cheap hooker"

Cuddy slapped him on the head, "I hope that he doesn't inherit your twisted sense of humour"

"Nah, you love it"

Cuddy ruffled his hair and put her head back on his shoulder, "I love you"

"I know"

"Why do you always say that?"

"Because...I know you love me?"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow and House sighed, "Fine. I...love you too"

Cuddy kissed him on the cheek, "I know"


	22. That's All Folks

A/N: All of Jason's emotions will be expressed by drool because at three weeks that's all my little cousin could do. It's actually quite disgusting.

* * *

Chapter 22

Three weeks after his birth Jason Gregory James House was brought home from the hospital, along with his father. House's arm was still in a cast--and would be for three months-- and it still hurt to move and sometimes breathe but after a long fight Cuddy let him come home. As soon as House walked in the door he flopped down on the couch.

"God, I missed this thing"

"You missed the couch?"

"Damn right"

Cuddy laughed and sat down beside him. When she noticed him wincing she shifted Jason in her arms and put one of her hands under his shirt.

"You should still be in the hospital"

"I was there for three weeks"

"And you should have been there three more," she said in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine"

"I suppose," Cuddy ran her finger over each of his individual ribs and she felt House's breathing speed up.

"Greg, control yourself"

"I can't help it if your sexy," he whined. Jason gave a drooly smile at that. "I think he understands"

"He better not. I already told you, I don't want him adopting your sense of humour."

"Why not? I'm hilarious aren't I little sprog?" House tickled Jason's tummy and he drooled happily.

"See he agrees"

"No he just like to be tickled"

"Jealous much?"

Cuddy shrugged, "Someone's gotta be the bad cop"

"Ya you're good at that since you are always making me go to clinic," House shuddered dramticly. "Owwww," he groaned.

"Serves you right"

"But I'm injured," House stuck out his bottom lip and made it tremble.

"Don't you dare give me the puppy dog pout," Cuddy warned.

House was about to snark back at her when Jason opened his mouth for a big yawn, causing House to laugh.

"He looks like he's going to swallow the world"

Cuddy chuckled, "I'll put him to bed," Cuddy took Jason and got up, taking the little boy to sleep in his crib for the first time. House stayed on the couch and suddenly missed his cane. It was broken in the car accident and now he had nothing to play with when he was bored. Or did he?

Just as the thought worked it's way into House's brain Cuddy came back and sat down beside him.

"Hey"

"Hey," House flashed her the 'live long and prosper sign' and Cuddy laughed.

"You're a goof"

"Takes one to know one"

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him.

"You know one day those are going to fall right out of your head, and then what will you do," House said.

"I'll get the kitchen knife and take yours. I've always wanted blue eyes," she shuffled closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're home"

"So am I," House put his arm around her. "So do I get a welcome home present?"

Cuddy looked at him with disbelief, "You're not serious"

"Oh but I am," House was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're ribs aren't even healed. I could snap you in half,"

"Wait. So the only reason we're not going at it like horny rabbits in a brothel is because you're afraind of hurting me?"

Cuddy nodded and House moved closer to her, "Trust me Cuddles you have nothing to worry about"

"But--" House silenced her by pressing his lips to hers and pushing her down so she was laying on the couch and he was on top.

"See this way you won't hurt me," House murmured as he kissed her neck. Cuddy tried to object but was to preoccupied with the feeling of House's lips on her skin. She finally regained some of her senses and managed to call his name.

"Greg"

"Hmm," Cuddy struggled to keep her focus at the feeling of the vibration on her neck. He finally raised his head to look at her and she grinned evilly.

"You're on"

* * *

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you all enjoyed my story! 


End file.
